Projeto Pandora
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Ficlets Tom Ridlle/Ginny Weasley baseadas em Projeto do fórum Seis Vassouras
1. Chapter 1

**O que é isso?**

No Fórum Seis Vassouras, há uma seção destinada ao Ship Tom/Ginny, da qual me tornei recentemente moderadora. Nela, há o Projeto Pandora, que propõe a produção de fics baseadas em imagens.

Infelizmente não tenho como postar as imagens que serviram de mote para as fics, mas aqui seguem. Em geral ficlets, sem ligação entre si, e provavelmente muitas.

Beijos e comentem ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Criações**

Você não tinha dedos. Não tinha forma. Não tinha corpo.

Eu os dava a você. Você me dava palavras, pedaços de vida, sonhos, cumplicidades jogadas em folhas amareladas de tempo e solidão, e eu te dava _existir_.

- Eu estou com medo, Tom. Não sei o que está acontecendo.

E era como se seus olhos deixassem em tinta negra a ilusão das letras para sorrir para mim e dizer que não havia problema, como se o toque das páginas no meu rosto adormecido sobre o diário fossem seus dedos me acalmando em vozes sussurradas.

Você só existia para mim. Só eu sabia seu cheiro, suas cores, seus sorrisos. Porque eu podia ser uma criança e uma bruxa, mas _sabia_ – no fundo, eu sabia – que era somente um diário, e não alguém que pudesse realmente me tocar com seus dedos de pétalas e seu calor de papel.

Por isso, quando eu te olhei pela primeira e última vez, em vapor debruçado sobre meu corpo, não reconheci o tom de fantasma e o cheiro de morte. Não era o que _eu havia criado para você_.

Era o que toques inexistentes haviam plantado em mim.

**FIM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destinos**

O diário se fecha e me vem o breu do esquecimento.

Segundos de volta ao nada do objeto-ser. E eu penso, porque _você_ me despertou.

E agora que eu estou acordado, eu sei que tenho algo a fazer.

Porque eu tenho um _destino_, Ginevra. Tom Riddle. Era o nome de alguém medíocre e sujo, mas que gostava de ser respeitado, talvez temido. Ao menos algo de bom dele deveria ficar em mim.

Tom Servolo Riddle. Um nome para se escrever na história da magia. Até o _grande_ Dumbledore pensava isso, tanto que tentou me deter.

Mas eu estava _destinado_ a ser grande.

E você, Ginevra? Para quê a unica mulher, frágil, pequena e delicada Weasley veio ao mundo?

Para nada, além, talvez, de ter a honra de que eu te dê um propósito, afinal, guiando seus passos para que possa me devolver meu caminho.

**FIM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lógicas**

Eu olho para o lado e vejo sorrisos. Sorrisos limpos, olhos claros, verdes, azuis, castanhos, dourados, vermelhos. Há sorrisos, sorrisos demais, e eu rio sozinha, continuamente, alto, _absurdamente_, porque olhos vermelhos _não existem_.

Mas eu vejo.

A guerra acabou. Meu amor venceu, e ele é lindo, e me ama, e está comigo, e vamos ficar juntos, porque ele matou... Matou quem mesmo? Matou _ele_? Mas ele está aqui, está comigo, está ao meu lado, do lado dele, do lado de todos, presente, constante, aqui.

Eu o vejo.

Todos estão tão felizes e fazem planos, juntos, se vão, para a vida, para o futuro, um lugar claro, branco e limpo, onde pessoas se cuidam e são felizes, porque se amam.

- Olá, Ginny, meu nome é enfermeira Marion. Eu vou cuidar de você. Esse é seu quarto.

E ela me deixa, mas eu sei que não estou sozinha.

Porque _ele_ está aqui.

**FIM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ela queria**

Ela queria ter visto.

Ela queria ter visto os olhos ainda negros. Queria ter visto a pele branca e o andar altivo. Queria ter visto sua voz ressoando nas pedras como ressoava em sua mente.

Ela queria ter visto as vestes antigas e os sapatos de segunda mão, mas lustrados. Queria ter visto o sorriso dúbio. Queria ter visto a mão de dedos longos e delicados.

Ela queria ter visto sua face se contorcer de dor.

Queria ter visto a indignação, a surpresa, a ofensa por ter sido derrotado. Queria ter visto o desespero.

Ela queria ter visto o sangue. Queria ter visto a tinta se dissolver no chão enquanto o corpo sumia, como uma lembrança ruim.

Ela montava essa cena noites seguidas na escuridão do seu quarto. Ela demorou para perder o medo do escuro, por isso lhe contaram o que realmente havia acontecido, para que se acalmasse.

Ela se acalmou.

Mas queria ter visto.

**FIM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Busca**

Não era rebeldia.

Era somente uma nova roupa, um novo sapato, uma nova bolsa, uma nova maquiagem, um novo hábito. Uma nova combinação. Por semana.

Sua mãe dizia que aquilo não era certo, mas não conseguia dizer se era errado. Seus irmãos riam, no começo. Depois olhavam em silêncio. Talvez quisessem falar do cigarro, da moto, da bebida, da falta de horário, dos olhos tristes dos pais. Talvez Charlie ou Bill tivessem algum conselho para dar, mas Ron falou primeiro, e ela saiu de casa porque não precisava ouvir aquilo.

"É só uma fase.", alguém falou, ela já não sabia quem. Fazia tanto tempo.

Aquelas coisas não lhe diziam nada. Suas roupas não lhe diziam nada. O prazer solícito e breve do vento, do cigarro ou de um copo de bebida não dizia nada. Ela simplesmente precisava mudar, modelar, remodelar, se definir.

Porque ela havia se perdido em algum ponto, e não lembrava mais onde.

**FIM**


End file.
